


50 Shades Of Shades

by spiderusama



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, lulz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderusama/pseuds/spiderusama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a sweet ass.<br/>Dave wants a piece.</p><p>50 shades of grey parody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You scowl at yourself in the mirror. Damn these glasses- they are so fucking ugly. And your buck teeth (lets just say you wished you had gotten braces when you had the chance) you can hear jade snoring in the other room. She got the dog flu. And now she's making you go and meet the Singer/DJ dave Strider. You are going to interview him. ((AN: If you now what i mean ;) )) You're going to ride in Your dads old car because you don't have one yourself. Gathering your shit you think "oh wow i really need to get laid" the roads are clear as you take the highway to Texas. After a long ride that took 15 hours (you didn't need sleep cause you're fucking awesome) you step out in the warm Texas sun. As you walk to the skyscraper in which he lives, you ponder if he is attractive and smart. You get in the elevator and press the button that goes to the highest floor. You knock on the door and a guy with pointy shades opens it. Here for the interview? He asks and leads you trough the shitty apartment to a door that says "orficge mothafrucker' as you walk in a handsome stud walks up to and starts eating your hair. 

"Oops, that's my pony. "

the man with the pointy shades says and takes it away saying "c'mon sherdil, its time for your spongebath"((AN: dirk/sherdil the horse=OTP if you don't know who that is check out this shit http://m.imdb.com/title/tt0120822/ you should totez see it)) as you continue to the desk you see a very sexy, hot, handsome and fabulous piece of a butt. It is Dave Striders butt. As Dave looks up you could see the aviators that sit on his nose. Dave looks you up and down measuring you with his eyes. You flush, looking down at the floor.

"Hey sexy boy. What'cha doing here? "

Dave says with a smug grin.

"Um... I'm here for the interview. Kinda. Maybe. I should go. "

"No. Don't go. We have matters to... discuss. "

he is right, you have to follow this through. You shakely sit on a chair, taking out a small sound recorder and putting it on the table.

"Oh god jeeeez. Well, hi Mr. Strider. "

"i wanna fuck you. "

"what? "

"nothing. "

" so my first question is: do you have a love

interest?"

"Now i have. "

"who is it? "

"Dude, i can't tell you. "

"uh, okay. "

"second question, are you a heterosexual? "

"no"

"huh? "

"i am totally not a homosexual "

"third question, where does your inspiration for your music come from? "

"buttsecks." There is a pause. "...Shit. I mean pretty ladies "

"how did you get this big? "

"i saw you. Oh, and i mean i am awesome at making music. My sick rhymes are the phattest." ((AN:boner joke))

"Okay. That concludes our interview. Thank you mister strider."

Dave gets up and hugs you while whispering in your ear: " its Dave. " he gives you his pesterchum while saying "i wouldn't mind if you pestered me. Bby " as you walk to your car you think he was really nice. Maybe you should pester him someday. As you sit in your car all you can think of is Dave. You think He is hawt. In fuckt you want to run your hand through his hair. You look at the piece of paper he gave you, and on it is a pesterchum Name. You take out your phone and add him to your chumroll.

EB: hi! im john.

EB: i interviewed you this morning.

TG: yo john

TG: sup

EB: uhm... nothing, really.

EB: you?

TG: making a new song about someone i met today

TG: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFNhE4RPtWo

TG: thats the first draft

TG: what do you think

EB: this song is beautiful, dave!

EB: wow, you are talented.  


TG: i try

EB: ive got to drive home now. good bye!

TG: where do you live?

EB: washington dc.

\--ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 12:54--

You drive home while listening to daves song on repeat. When you get home jade runs up to you and says "how did it go?" you answer her with 

"it was okay. I'm not sure he likes me though."

"Was he mean to you? " 

"No, of course not! It was just this feeling i had."

You give jade the record player and she takes it and runs off to her room. You look at the time and oh, my! Its time to go to work. You go to your car and start your drive to the coffee place where you work. When you get there, a guy called karkat grumpily says hello. You put your apron and your hat on, then you go sit behind the counter.

"you are 1 minute late, fucktard. I would have ratted you out to the boss but i realised saving your sorry ass was a better tactic if i was going for getting in your pants. " 

"uhm, i missed that last part but thanks! "

you work for a little while, when a special blond guy enters the shop ((AN: its dave.)) He asks for a diet strawberry frappucino with non-fat whipped cream (oh, and a low carb cupcake with blueberries and rainbow sprinkles. ) when you ask him what name you're going to write on his order he says

"sexy beast"

"Come visit me during your lunchbreak. I'll be waiting, winkyface"

you respond with an "okay. " and continue your work. When its time for your lunch break you go over to Dave's table and sit down. He's looking at you behind his shades and something stirs right below your stomach. ((AN: he got El bonero)) you flush, and dave asks you if you want to taste his drink, You hesitantly say yes and take a sip. Its sweet and tastes like whipped low-fat cream. Dave suddenly walks up to you and starts rubbing your back.

"What the fuck dave? "

"Shuuuuush" he says in your ear. After massaging you for awhile he says

"lets go to my choppa"

"you dont have a helicopter!"

"Yes, i do. "

"no you don't. "

"i do. Now shut the fuck up and be wowed. "

He then proceeds by leading you up the staircase to a helicopter platform. He instructs you to go in to the helicopter and put the headset on. You comply, while wondering where this is going. You don't know, but its going to be a hell of a ride.

End of chapter 1


	2. here comes the sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time is sexy times.

Chapter 2

As you sit in the choppa you hear Dave's voice through the headphones. He says something that sounds like "when we get home I'm so gonna fuck you. "  
But you're sure its not that.  
You look out the window, gazing at the fine view. You see little houses that looks like dots and endless green. "Its a wonderful view! " you say. "Yeah, it sure is. "  
An awkward silence falls over the cabin. "Dammit dave, say something!" Oops, did you say that outloud? "Dude, I'm concentrating. Can't you see I'm steering this gog awful thing. " dammit, you're such a Derp. If You had a inner god it would look at you disappointed (but you don't because that would be really fucking lame, who the fuck even thinks about that. Some people are stupid). When you (finally) get to his house, he pulls you in an embrace and kisses you softly."Dave, I didn't know you felt that way about me! " "you didn't? I really have to work on my flirting technic. "  
He looks you in the eye, and then proceeds to kiss you. You return the kiss while blushing. He opens his door while kissing you furiously.  
You walk into his bedroom and gaze at the big white bed. Are you really going to do this? Yes.

“I like brunettes,” he murmurs, and both of his hands are in my hair, grasping each side of my head. His kiss is demanding, his tongue and lips coaxing mine. I moan, and my tongue tentatively meets his. He puts his arms around me and hauls me against his body, squeezing me tightly. One hand remains in my hair, the other travels down my spine to my waist and down to my behind. His hand flexes over my backside and squeezes gently.   
He holds me against his hips, and I feel his erection, which he languidly pushes into me.   
I moan once more into his mouth. I can hardly contain the riotous feelings or is it hormones that rampage through my body. I want him so badly. Gripping his upper arms, I feel his biceps, he’s surprisingly strong… muscular. Tentatively, I move my hands up to his face and into his hair. Holy Moses. It’s so soft, unruly. I tug gently, and he groans.   
He eases me toward the bed, until I feel it behind my knees. I think he’s going to push me down on to it, but he doesn’t. Releasing me, he suddenly drops to his knees. He grabs my hips with both his hands and runs his tongue around my navel, then gently nips his way to my hipbone, then across my belly to my other hipbone.   
“Ah,” I groan.   
Seeing him on his knees in front of me, feeling his mouth on me, it’s so unexpected,, and hot. My hands stay in his hair, pulling gently as I try to quiet my too-loud breathing.   
He gazes up at me through impossibly long lashes, his eyes a scorching smoky gray. His hands reach up and undo the button on my jeans, and he leisurely pulls down the zipper.   
Without taking his eyes off mine, his hands move beneath the waistband, skimming me and moving to my behind. His hands glide slowly down my backside to my thighs, removing my jeans as they go. I cannot look away. He stops and licks his lips, never breaking eye contact. He leans forward, running his nose up the apex between my thighs. I feel him.   
There.   
“You smell so good,” he murmurs and closes his eyes, a look of pure pleasure on his face, and I practically convulse. He reaches up and tugs the duvet off the bed, then pushes me gently so I fall on to the mattress.   
Still kneeling, he grasps my foot and undoes my Converse, pulling off my shoe and sock. I raise myself up on my elbows to see what he’s doing. I’m panting… wanting. He lifts my foot by the heel and runs his thumbnail up my instep. It’s almost painful, but I feel the movement echoed in my groin. I gasp. Not taking his eyes off mine, again he runs his tongue along my instep and then his teeth. Shit. I groan… how can I feel this, there. I fall back on to the bed, moaning. I hear his soft chuckle.   
“Oh, Ana, what I could do to you,” he whispers. He removes my other shoe and sock, then stands and removes my jeans. I’m lying on his bed dressed only in my bra and panties, and he’s staring down at me.   
“You’re very beautiful, Anastasia Steele. I can’t wait to be inside you.”   
Holy shit. His words. He’s so seductive. He takes my breath away.   
“Show me how you pleasure yourself.”   
What? I frown.   
“Don’t be coy, Ana, show me,” he whispers.   
I shake my head.   
“I don’t know what you mean.” My voice is hoarse. I hardly recognize it, laced with desire. 

“How do you make yourself come? I want to see.”   
I shake my head.   
“I don’t,” I mumble. He raises his eyebrows, astonished for a moment, and his eyes darken, and he shakes his head in disbelief.   
“Well, we’ll have to see what we can do about that.” His voice is soft, challenging, a delicious sensual threat. He undoes the buttons of his jeans and slowly pulls his jeans down, his eyes on mine the whole time. He leans down over me and, grasping each of my ankles, quickly jerks my legs apart and crawls onto the bed between my legs. He hovers over me. I am squirming with need.   
“Keep still,” he murmurs, and then he leans down and kisses the inside of my thigh, trailing kisses up, over the thin lacy material of my panties, kissing me.   
Oh… I can’t keep still. How can I not move? I wriggle beneath him.   
“We’re going to have to work on keeping you still, baby.” He trails kisses up my belly, and his tongue dips into my navel. Still he’s heading north, kissing me across my torso.   
My skin is burning. I’m flushed, too hot, too cold, and I’m clawing at the sheet beneath me. He lay down beside me, and his hand trails up from my hip, to my waist, and up to my breast. He gazes down at me, his expression unreadable, and gently cups my breast.   
“You fit my hand perfectly, Anastasia,” he murmurs and dips his index finger into the cup of my bra and gently yanks it down freeing my breast, but the under wire and fabric of the cup force it upward. His finger moves to my other breast and repeats the process. My breasts swell, and my nipples harden under his steady gaze. I am trussed-up by my own bra.“Very nice,” he whispers appreciatively, and my nipples harden even more.   
He blows very gently on one as his hand moves to my other breast, and his thumb slowly rolls the end of my nipple, elongating it. I groan, feeling the sweet sensation all the way to my groin. I am so wet . Oh please, I beg internally as my fingers clasp the sheet tighter. His lips close around my other nipple and he tugs, I nearly convulse.   
“Let’s see if we can make you come like this,” he whispers, continuing his slow, sensual assault. My nipples bear the delicious brunt of his deft fingers and lips, setting alight every single nerve ending in my body so that my whole body sings with the sweet agony.   
He just doesn’t stop.   
“Oh… please,” I beg, and I pull my head back, my mouth open as I groan, my legs stiffening. Holy hell, what’s happening to me?   
“Let go, baby,” he murmurs. His teeth close round my nipple, and his thumb and finger pull hard, and I fall apart in his hands, my body convulsing and shattering into a thousand pieces. He kisses me, deeply, his tongue in my mouth absorbing my cries.   
Oh my. That was extraordinary. Now I know what all the fuss is about. He gazes down at me, a satisfied smile on his face, while I’m sure there’s nothing but gratitude and awe on mine.   
“You are very responsive,” he breathes. “You’re going to have to learn to control that, and it’s going to be so much fun teaching you how.” He kisses me again.   
My breathing is still ragged as I come down from my orgasm. His hand moves down my waist, to my hips, and then cups me, intimately... Jeez. His finger slips through the fine lace and slowly circles around me – there. Briefly he closes his eyes, and his breathing hitches.   
“You’re so deliciously wet. God, I want you.” He thrusts his finger inside me, and I cry out as he does it again and again. He palms my clitoris, and I cry out once more. He pushes inside me harder and harder still. I groan.   
Suddenly, he sits up and tugs my panties off and throws them on the floor. Pulling off his boxer briefs, his erection springs free. Holy cow… He reaches over to his bedside table and grabs a foil packet, and then he moves between my legs, spreading them further apart.   
He kneels up and pulls a condom on to his considerable length. Oh no…Will it? How?   
“Don’t worry,” he breathes, his eyes on mine, “You expand too.” He leans down, his hands on either side of my head, so he’s hovering over me, staring down into my eyes, his jaw clenched, eyes burning. It’s only now that I register he’s still wearing his shirt.   
“You really want to do this?” he asks softly.   
“Please,” I beg.   
“Pull your knees up,” he orders softly, and I’m quick to obey. “I’m going to fuck you now, Miss Steele,” he murmurs as he positions the head of his erection at the entrance of my sex. “Hard,” he whispers, and he slams into me.   
“Aargh!” I cry as I feel a weird pinching sensation deep inside me as he rips through my virginity. He stills, gazing down at me, his eyes bright with ecstatic triumph.   
His mouth is open slightly, and his breathing is harsh. He groans.   
“You’re so tight. You okay?”   
I nod, my eyes wide, my hands on his forearms. I feel so full. He stays still, letting me acclimatize to the intrusive, overwhelming feeling of him inside me.   
“I’m going to move, baby,” he breathes after a moment, his voice tight.   
Oh.   
He eases back with exquisite slowness. And he closes his eyes and groans, and thrusts into me again. I cry out a second time, and he stills.   
“More?” he whispers, his voice raw.   
“Yes,” I breathe. He does it once more, and stills again.   
I groan. My body accepting him… Oh, I want this.   
“Again?” he breathes.   
“Yes.” It’s a plea.   
And he moves, but this time he doesn’t stop. He shifts onto his elbows so I can feel his weight on me, holding me down. He moves slowly at first, easing himself in and out of me. And as I grow accustomed to the alien feeling, my hips move tentatively to meet his.   
He speeds up. I moan, and he pounds on, picking up speed, merciless, a relentless rhythm, and I keep up, meeting his thrusts. He grasps my head between his hands and kisses me hard, his teeth pulling at my lower lip again. He shifts slightly, and I can feel something building deep inside me, like before. I start to stiffen as he thrusts on and on. My body quivers, bows, a sheen of sweat gathers over me . Oh my… I didn’t know it would feel like this… didn’t know it could feel as good as this. My thoughts are scattering... there’s only sensation... only him... only me… oh please… I stiffen. 

“Come for me, Ana,” he whispers breathlessly, and I unravel at his words, exploding around him as I climax and splinter into a million pieces underneath him. And as he comes, he calls out my name, thrusting hard, then stilling as he empties himself into me.   
I am still panting, trying to slow my breathing, my thumping heart, and my thoughts are in riotous disarray. Wow… that was astounding. I open my eyes, and he has his forehead pressed against mine, his eyes closed, his breathing ragged. Christian’s eyes flicker open and gaze down at me, dark but soft. He’s still inside me. Leaning down, he gently presses a kiss against my forehead then slowly pulls out of me.   
“Ooh.” I wince at the unfamiliarity.   
“Did I hurt you?” Christian asks as he lies down beside me propped on one elbow. He tucks a stray strand of my hair behind my ear. And I have to grin, widely.   
“You are asking me if you hurt me?”   
“The irony is not lost on me,” he smiles sardonically. “Seriously, are you okay?” His eyes are intense, probing, demanding even.   
I stretch out beside him, feeling loose-limbed, my bones like jelly, but I’m relaxed, deeply relaxed. I grin at him. I can’t stop grinning. Now I know what all the fuss is about.   
Two orgasms… coming apart at the seams, like the spin cycle on a washing machine, wow.   
I had no idea what my body was capable of, could be wound so tightly and released so violently, so gratifyingly. The pleasure was indescribable.   
“You’re biting your lip, and you haven’t answered me.” He’s frowning. I grin up at him impishly. He looks glorious with his tousled hair, burning narrowed gray eyes, and serious, dark expression.   
“I’d like to do that again,” I whisper. For a moment, I think I see a fleeting look of relief on his face, before the shutters come down, and he gazes at me through hooded eyes.   
“Would you now, Miss Steele?” he murmurs dryly. He leans down and kisses me very gently at the corner of my mouth. “Demanding little thing aren’t you. Turn on your front.”   
I blink at him momentarily, and then I turn over. He unhooks my bra and runs his hand down my back to my behind.   
“You really have the most beautiful skin,” he murmurs. He shifts so that one of his legs pushes between mine, and he’s half lying across my back. I can feel the buttons of his shirt pressing into me as he gathers my hair off my face and kisses my bare shoulder.   
“Why are you wearing your shirt?” I ask. He stills. After a beat, he shuffles out of his shirt, and he lies back down on me. I feel his warm skin against mine. Hmm… it feels heavenly. He has a light dusting of hair across his chest, which tickles my back.   
“So you want me to fuck you again?” he whispers in my ear, and he begins to trail feather light kisses around my ear and down my neck.   
His hand moves down, skimming my waist, over my hip, and down my thigh to the back of my knee. He pushes my knee up higher, and my breath hitches… oh my, what’s he doing now? He shifts so he’s between my legs, pressed against my back, and his hand travels up my thigh to my behind. He caresses my cheek slowly, and then trails his fingers down between my legs.   
“I’m going to take you from behind, Anastasia,” he murmurs, and with his other hand, he grasps my hair at the nape in a fist and pulls gently, holding me in place. I cannot move my head. I am pinioned beneath him, helpless. 

“You are mine,” he whispers. “Only mine. Don’t forget it.” His voice is intoxicating, his words heady, seductive. I feel his growing erection against my thigh.   
His long fingers reach round to gently massage my clitoris, circling slowly. His breath is soft against my face as he slowly nips me along my jaw.   
“You smell divine,” he nuzzles behind my ear. His hand rubs against me, round and round. Reflexively, my hips start to circle, mirroring his hand, as excruciating pleasure spikes through my blood like adrenaline.   
“Keep still,” he orders, his voice soft but urgent, and slowly he inserts his thumb inside me, rotating it round and round, stroking the front wall of my vagina. The effect is mind-blowing – all my energy concentrating on this one small space inside my body. I moan.   
“You like this?” he asks softly, his teeth grazing my outer ear, and he starts to flex his thumb slowly, in, out, in, out… his fingers still circling.   
I close my eyes, trying to keep my breathing under control, trying to absorb the disordered, chaotic sensations that his fingers are unleashing on me, fire coursing through my body. I moan again.   
“You’re so wet, so quickly. So responsive. Oh, Anastasia, I like that. I like that a lot,”   
he whispers.   
I want to stiffen my legs, but I can’t move. He’s pinning me down, keeping up a constant, slow, tortuous rhythm. It’s absolutely exquisite. I moan again, and he moves suddenly.   
“Open your mouth,” he commands and thrusts his thumb in my mouth. My eyes fly open, blinking wildly.   
“See how you taste,” he breathes against my ear. “Suck me, baby.” His thumb presses on my tongue, and my mouth closes round him, sucking wildly. I taste the saltiness on his thumb and the faint metallic tang of blood . Holy fuck. This is wrong, but holy hell is it erotic.   
“I want to fuck your mouth, Anastasia, and I will soon,” his voice is hoarse, raw, his breathing more disjointed.   
Fuck my mouth! I moan, and I bite down on him. He gasps, and he pulls my hair tighter, painfully, so I release him.   
“Naughty, sweet girl,” he whispers, and then reaches over to the bedside table for a foil packet. “Stay still, don’t move,” he orders as he releases my hair.   
He rips the foil while I’m breathing hard, my blood singing in my veins. The anticipation is exhilarating. He leans down, his weight on me again, and he grabs my hair holding my head immobile. I cannot move. I’m enticingly ensnared by him, and he’s poised and ready to take me once more.   
“We’re going to go real, slow this time, Anastasia,” he breathes.   
And slowly he eases into me, slowly, slowly, until he’s buried in me. Stretching, filling, relentless. I groan loudly. It feels deeper this time, delectable. I groan again, and he deliberately circles his hips and pulls back, pauses a beat, and then eases his way back in.   
He repeats this motion again and again. It’s driving me insane – his teasing, deliberately slow thrusts, and the intermittent feeling of fullness is overwhelming. 

“You feel so good,” he groans, and my insides start to quiver. He pulls back and waits.   
“Oh no, baby, not yet,” he murmurs, and as the quivering ceases, he starts the whole delicious process again.   
“Oh, please,” I beg. I’m not sure I can take much more. My body is wound so tight, craving release.   
“I want you sore, baby,” he murmurs, and he continues his sweet, leisurely torment, backward, forward.   
“Every time you move tomorrow, I want you to be reminded that I’ve been here. Only me. You are mine.”   
I groan.   
“Please, Christian,” I whisper.   
“What do you want, Anastasia? Tell me.”   
I groan again. He pulls out and moves slowly back into me, circling his hips once more.   
“Tell me,” he murmurs.   
“You, please.”   
He increases the rhythm infinitesimally, and his breathing becomes more erratic. My insides start quickening, and Christian picks up the rhythm.   
“You. Are. So. Sweet,” he murmurs between each thrust. “I. Want. You. So. Much.”   
I moan.   
“You. Are. Mine. Come for me, baby,” he growls.   
His words are my undoing, tipping me over the precipice. My body convulses around him, and I come, loudly calling out a garbled version of his name into the mattress, and Christian follows with two sharp thrusts, and he freezes, pouring himself into me as he finds his release. He collapses on top of me, his face in my hair.   
“Fuck. John,” he breathes. He pulls out of me immediately and rolls onto his side of the bed. I pull my knees up to my chest, utterly spent, and immediately drift off or pass out into an exhausted sleep.

When you wake up, you can feel Dave's breath on your shoulder. Dammit! You were little spoon. You want to be big spoon. You move a little then you feel the soreness spreading through you. You were going going to have difficulty walking today. You slowly drift back into sleep.

End of chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing the sex scene. It was fun. Smileyface.


	3. sup?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am a coolkid. Deal with it.

When you wake up again, you realise how fucking hungry you are. You didn't eat anything last night (because you had sex. no you did not make love. That is not how you say it. Only lame people make love. Do you look like you're lame? Do you?) You suddenly realise that you are hungry, and you get up to make breakfast. As you search through the shitty apartment looking for something that even slightly resembles a kitchen, you find a door. You open it and inside it is the biggest kitchen you have ever seen. And it is spotless too!  
You wonder if Dave might have any great culinary skills while you look for things in the cupboard. You find a Betty Crocker pancake mix, you throw it In the trashcan, disgusted. You always make without a mix. Infact, you think mixes are sent from hell to summon the apocalypse, but lets not talk about that! You have pancakes to cook. You find all the ingredients, and start making them. You also find something that looks like a frying pan, but you're not sure. Is this pan.... designed for pancakes? Huh, that's weird. You cook the pancakes and some eggs while you're at it. When Dave finally takes his butt and leaves the bedroom, breakfast is done. You fix the plate whilst listening to your favorite movie music. You dance enthuastically while singing to your self. When you move to get the plates to the table, you see dave sitting there. You jump a little and say "woah dave, you scared me. "  
"Your ass looks great in those jeans, by the way. "  
"Uuuuh, Dave. "  
"What? I'm just telling the truth. "   
Suddenly you realise you have Bern holding the plates and you quickly put them on the table. You sit down and start eating, but when you do you hear Dave gasp. "Woah, this is really good. "   
"Thank you. I made them from scratch."  
"Oh, really? Why? " he says with an ungodly smirk. Something stirs below your stomach. Your food isn't as good as before, dammit dave! "Oh, and were not done yet. "  
"With what?"  
Dave stares at you blankly and you get it.  
"Oh..."   
Yep, now you can't eat because of that.  
"Why aren't you eating? "  
"I'm not hungry. "  
"You were eating like a walrus who found an unlimited supply of oysters. "  
"Was that an Alice in wonderland reference? "  
"...maybe"  
He stares at you until you take the fork and start eating.  
When you're finished, he stares at you, then he says: "wanna suck me off? I'll return the favor. " "wow Dave that's so romantic wow." You pause for a dramatic pause. "But, I guess I could, well if you returned it. " he smirks and leads you to his gigantic bathroom.  
The bath is a white stone, deep, egg-shaped affair, very designer. Christian leans over and fills it from the faucet on the tiled wall. He pours some expensive looking bath oil into the water. It foams as the bath fills and smells of sweet sultry Jasmine. He stands and gazes at me, his eyes dark, then peels his t-shirt off and casts it on the floor.   
“Miss Steele.” He holds his hand out.   
I’m standing in the doorway, wide-eyed and wary, my arms wrapped around myself. I step forward while surreptitiously admiring his physique. He is just yummy. My subconscious swoons and passes out somewhere in the back of my head. I take his hand, and he bids me to step into the bath while I am still wearing his shirt. I do as I’m told. I’ll have to get used to it if I’m going to take him up on his outrageous offer… if! The water is enticingly hot.   
“Turn around, face me,” he orders, his voice soft. I do as I’m bid. He’s watching me intently.   
“I know that lip is delicious, I can attest to that, but will you stop biting it?” he says through clenched teeth. “You chewing it makes me want to fuck you, and you’re sore, okay?”   
I gasp, automatically unlocking my lip, shocked. 

“Yeah,” he challenges. “Got the picture.” He glares at me. I nod frantically . I had no idea I could affect him so.   
“Good.” He reaches forward and takes my iPod out of the breast pocket, and he puts it by the sink.   
“Water and iPods – not a clever combination,” he mutters. He reaches down, grasps the hem of my white shirt, lifts it above my head, and discards it on the floor.   
He stands back to gaze at me. I’m naked for heaven’s sake. I flush crimson and stare down at my hands, level with the base of my belly, and I desperately want to disappear into the hot water and foam, but I know he won’t want that.   
“Hey,” he summons me. I peek up at him, and his head is cocked to one side. “Anastasia, you’re a very beautiful woman, the whole package. Don’t hang your head like you’re ashamed. You have nothing to be ashamed of, and it’s a real joy to stand here and gaze at you.” He takes my chin in his hand and tilts my head up to reach his eyes. They are soft and warm, heated even. Oh my. He’s so close. I could just reach up and touch him.   
“You can sit down now.” He halts my scattered thoughts, and I scoot down into the warm, welcoming water. Ooh… it stings. Which takes me by surprise, but it smells heavenly too, and the initial smarting pain soon ebbs away. I lie back and briefly close my eyes, relaxing in the soothing warmth. When I open them, he is gazing down at me.   
“Why don’t you join me?” I ask, bravely I think – my voice husky.   
“I think I will. Move forward,” he orders.   
He strips out of his PJ pants and climbs in behind me. The water rises as he sits and pulls me against his chest. He places his long legs over mine, his knees bent and his ankles level with mine, and he pulls his feet apart, opening my legs. I gasp in surprise. His nose is in my hair and he inhales deeply.   
“You smell so good, Anastasia.”   
A tremor runs through my whole body. I am naked, in a bath with Christian Grey.   
He’s naked. If someone had told me I’d be doing this when I woke up in his hotel suite yesterday, I would not have believed them.   
He reaches for a bottle of body wash from the built-in shelf beside the bath and squirts some into his hand. He rubs his hands together, creating a soft, foaming lather, and he closes his hands around my neck and starts to rub the soap into my neck and shoulders, massaging firmly with his long, strong fingers. I groan. His hands on me feel good.   
“You like that?” I hear his smile.   
“Hmm.”   
He moves down my arms, then under them to my underarms washing gently. I’m so glad Kate insisted I shave. His hands glide across to my breasts, and I inhale sharply as his fingers encircle them and start kneading gently, taking no prisoners. My body bows instinctively, pushing my breasts into his hands. My nipples are tender. Very tender, no doubt from his less-than-delicate treatment of them last night. He doesn’t linger long and glides his hands down to my stomach and belly. My breathing increases, and my heart is racing. His growing erection presses against my behind. It’s such a turn-on knowing that it’s my body making him feel this way. Ha… not your mind. My subconscious sneers. I shake off the unwelcome thought. 

He stops and reaches for a washcloth as I pant against him, wanting… needing. My hands rest on his firm, muscular thighs. Squirting more soap on to the washcloth, he leans down and washes between my legs. I hold my breath. His fingers skillfully stimulating me through the cloth, it’s heavenly, and my hips start moving at their own rhythm, pushing against his hand. As the sensations take over, I tilt my head back, my eyes rolling to the back of my head, my mouth slack, and I groan. The pressure is building slowly, inexorably inside me … oh my.   
“Feel it, baby,” Christian whispers in my ear and very gently grazes my earlobe with his teeth. “Feel it for me.” My legs are pinioned by his to the side of the bath, holding me prisoner, giving him easy access to this most private part of myself.   
“Oh… please,” I whisper. I try to stiffen my legs as my body goes rigid. I am in a sexual thrall to this man, and he doesn’t let me move.   
“I think you’re clean enough now,” he murmurs, and he stops. What! No! No! No!   
My breathing is ragged.   
“Why are you stopping?” I gasp.   
“Because I have other plans for you Anastasia.”   
What… oh my… but… I was… that’s not fair.   
“Turn around. I need washing, too,” he murmurs.   
Oh! Turning to face him, I’m shocked to find he has his erection firmly in his grasp.   
My mouth drops open.   
“I want you to become well acquainted, on first name terms if you will, with my favorite and most cherished part of my body. I’m very attached to this.”   
It’s so big and growing. His erection is above the water line, the water lapping at his hips. I glance up at him and come face to face with his wicked grin. He’s enjoying my astounded expression. I realize that I’m staring. I swallow. That was inside me! It doesn’t seem possible. He wants me to touch him. Hmm… okay, bring it on.   
I smile at him and reach for the body wash, squirting some soap onto my hand. I do as he’s done, lathering the soap in my hands until they are foamy. I do not take my eyes off his. My lips are parted to accommodate my breathing… very deliberately I gently bite my bottom lip and then run my tongue across it, tracing where my teeth have been. His eyes are serious and dark, and they widen as my tongue skims my lower lip. I reach forward and place one of my hands around him, mirroring how he’s holding himself. His eyes close briefly. Wow… feels much firmer than I expect. I squeeze, and he places his hand over mine.“Like this,” he whispers, and he moves his hand up and down with a firm grip round my fingers, and my fingers tighten around him. He closes his eyes again, and his breath hitches in his throat. When he opens them again, his gaze is scorching molten gray. “That’s right, baby.”   
He releases my hand, leaving me to continue alone, and closes his eyes as I move up and down his length. He flexes his hips slightly into my hand and reflexively I grasp him tighter. A low groan escapes from deep within his throat. Fuck my mouth… hmm. I remember him pushing his thumb in my mouth and asking me to suck, hard. His mouth drops open slightly as his breathing increases. I lean forward, while he has his eyes closed, and place my lips around him and tentatively suck, running my tongue over the tip. 

“Whoa… Ann.” His eyes fly open, and I suck harder.   
Hmm… he’s soft and hard at once, like steel encased in velvet, and surprisingly tasty   
– salty and smooth.   
“Christ,” he groans, and he closes his eyes again.   
Moving down, I push him into my mouth. He groans again. Ha! My inner goddess is thrilled. I can do this. I can fuck him with my mouth. I twirl my tongue around the tip again, and he flexes his hips. His eyes are open now, blistering with heat. His teeth are clenched as he flexes again, and I push him deeper into my mouth, supporting myself on his thighs. I feel his legs tense beneath my hands. He reaches up and grabs my pigtails and starts to really move.   
“Oh… eggy… that feels good,” he murmurs. I suck harder, flicking my tongue across the head of his impressive erection. Wrapping my teeth behind my lips, I clamp my mouth around him. His breath hisses between his teeth, and he groans.   
“Jegus. How far can you go?” he whispers.   
Hmm… I pull him deeper into my mouth so I can feel him at the back of my throat and then to the front again. My tongue swirls around the end. He’s my very own Christian Grey flavor popsicle. I suck harder and harder, pushing him deeper and deeper, swirling my tongue round and round. Hmm… I had no idea giving pleasure could be such a turn-on, watching him writhe subtly with carnal longing. My inner goddess is doing the merengue with some salsa moves. ((AN:Lameeeee. Can't believe i just wrote that.) )  
“John, I’m going to come in your mouth,” his breathy tone is warning. “If you don’t want me to, stop now.” He flexes his hips again, his eyes are wide, wary, and filled with salacious need – need for me. Need for my mouth... oh my.   
Holy crap. His hands are really gripping my hair. I can do this. I push even harder and, in a moment of extraordinary confidence, I bare my teeth. It tips him over the edge.   
He cries out and stills, and I can feel warm, salty liquid oozing down my throat. I swallow quickly. Ugh… I’m not sure about this. But one look at him, and he’s come apart in the bath because of me, and I don’t care. I sit back and watch him, a triumphant, gloating smile tugging at the corners of my lips. His breathing is ragged. Opening his eyes, he glares at me. “Don’t you have a gag reflex?” he asks, astonished. “Christ, Ana… that was… good, really good, unexpected though.” He frowns. “You know, you never cease to amaze me.”   
I smile and consciously bite my lip. He eyes me speculatively.   
“Have you done that before?”   
“No.” And I can’t help the small tinge of pride in my denial.   
“Good,” he says complacently and, I think, relieved. “Yet another first, Miss Egbert.”   
He looks appraisingly at me. “Well, you get an A in oral skills. Come, let’s go to bed, I owe you an orgasm.”   
Orgasm! Another one!   
Quickly, he clambers out of the bath, giving me my first full glimpse of the Adonis, divinely formed, that is Christian Grey. My inner goddess has stopped dancing and is staring too, mouth open and drooling slightly. His erection tamed, but still substantial… wow. He wraps a small towel around his waist, covering the essentials, and holds out a larger fluffy white towel for me. Climbing out of the bath, I take his proffered hand. He wraps me in the towel, pulls me into his arms, and kisses me hard, pushing his tongue into my mouth.   
I long to reach round and embrace him… touch him… but he has my arms trapped in the towel. I’m soon lost in his kiss. He cradles my head, his tongue exploring my mouth, and I get a sense he’s expressing his gratitude – maybe – for my first blowjob? Whoa?   
He pulls away, his hands on either side of my face, staring intently into my eyes. He looks lost.   
“Say yes,” he whispers fervently.   
I frown, not understanding.   
“To what?”   
“Yes to our arrangement. To being mine. Please, Ana,” he whispers, emphasizing the last word and my name, pleading. He kisses me again, sweetly, passionately, before he stands back and stares at me, blinking slightly. He takes my hand and leads me back to his bedroom, leaving me reeling, so I follow him meekly. Stunned. He really wants this.   
In his bedroom, he stares down at me as we stand by his bed.   
“Trust me?” he asks suddenly. I nod, wide-eyed with the sudden realization that I do trust him. What’s he going to do to me now? An electric thrill hums through me.   
“Good girl,” he breathes, his thumb brushing my bottom lip. He steps away into his closet and comes back with a silver-grey silk woven tie.   
“Knit your hands together in front of you,” he orders as he peels the towel off me and

"Now its your turn" Dave says and pushes you into the mattress. 

“I want you to become well acquainted, on first name terms if you will, with my favorite and most cherished part of my body. I’m very attached to this.”   
It’s so big and growing. His erection is above the bed covers, the quilts lapping at his hips. I glance up at him and come face to face with his wicked grin. He’s enjoying my astounded expression. I realize that I’m staring. I swallow. That was inside me! It doesn’t seem possible. He wants me to touch him. Hmm… okay, bring it on.   
I smile at him and reach for the body wash, squirting some stuff onto my hand. I do as he’s done, lathering the thing lotion that you have in bed in my hands until they are lotiony . I do not take my eyes off his. My lips are parted to accommodate my breathing… very deliberately I gently bite my bottom lip and then run my tongue across it, tracing where my teeth have been. His eyes are serious and dark, and they widen as my tongue skims my lower lip. I reach forward and place one of my hands around him, mirroring how he’s holding himself. His eyes close briefly. Wow… feels much firmer than I expect. I squeeze, and he places his hand over mine.“Like this,” he whispers, and he moves his hand up and down with a firm grip round my fingers, and my fingers tighten around him. He closes his eyes again, and his breath hitches in his throat. When he opens them again, his gaze is scorching molten gray. “That’s right, baby.”   
He releases my hand, leaving me to continue alone, and closes his eyes as I move up and down his length. He flexes his hips slightly into my hand and reflexively I grasp him tighter. A low groan escapes from deep within his throat. Fuck my mouth… hmm. I remember him pushing his thumb in my mouth and asking me to suck, hard. His mouth drops open slightly as his breathing increases. I lean forward, while he has his eyes closed, and place my lips around him and tentatively suck, running my tongue over the tip. 

“Whoa… dude” His eyes fly open, and I suck harder.   
Hmm… he’s soft and hard at once, like steel encased in velvet, and surprisingly tasty   
– salty and smooth.   
“oh jegus” he groans, and he closes his eyes again.   
Moving down, I push him into my mouth. He groans again. Ha! My inner goddess is thrilled. I can do this. I can fuck him with my mouth. I twirl my tongue around the tip again, and he flexes his hips. His eyes are open now, blistering with heat. His teeth are clenched as he flexes again, and I push him deeper into my mouth, supporting myself on his thighs. I feel his legs tense beneath my hands. He reaches up and grabs my pigtails and starts to really move.   
“Oh… dave… that feels good,” he murmurs. I suck harder, flicking my tongue across the head of his impressive erection. Wrapping my teeth behind my lips, I clamp my mouth around him. His breath hisses between his teeth, and he groans.   
“Jegus. How far can you go?” he whispers.   
Hmm… I pull him deeper into my mouth so I can feel him at the back of my throat and then to the front again. My tongue swirls around the end. He’s my very own Christian Grey flavor popsicle. I suck harder and harder, pushing him deeper and deeper, swirling my tongue round and round. Hmm… I had no idea giving pleasure could be such a turn-on, watching him writhe subtly with carnal longing. My inner goddess is doing the merengue with some salsa moves.   
“Dave, I’m going to ejaculate in your uuuh... mouth,” his breathy tone is warning. “If you don’t want me to, stop now.” He flexes his hips again, his eyes are wide, wary, and filled with salacious need – need for me. Need for my mouth... oh my.   
Holy crap. His hands are really gripping my hair. I can do this. I push even harder and, in a moment of extraordinary confidence, I bare my teeth. It tips him over the edge.   
He cries out and stills, and I can feel warm, salty liquid oozing down my throat. I swallow quickly. Ugh… I’m not sure about this. But one look at him, and he’s come apart in the bath because of me, and I don’t care. I sit back and watch him, a triumphant, gloating smile tugging at the corners of my lips. His breathing is ragged. Opening his eyes, he glares at me. “Don’t you have a gag reflex?” he asks, astonished. “Christ, Ana… that was… good, really good, unexpected though.” He frowns. “You know, you never cease to amaze me.”   
I smile and consciously bite my lip. He eyes me speculatively.   
“Have you done that before?”   
“No.” 

Dave looks at you with fire in his eyes. HE ASKS if you want to have buttsecks, you say yes and you go to his bedroom once again amazed by how the place is immaculate.

panting and vaguely hear the rip of foil. Very slowly he eases into me and starts to move. Oh… my. The feeling is sore and sweet, and bold and gentle all at once.   
“How’s this?” he breathes.   
“Fine. Good,” I breathe. And he really starts to move, fast, hard, and large, thrusting into me over and over, implacable, pushing me and pushing me until I am close to the edge again. I whimper.   
“Come for me, baby.” His voice is harsh, hard, raw at my ear, and I explode around him as he pounds rapidly into me.   
“Thank fuck,” he whispers, and he thrusts hard once more and groans as he reaches his climax, pressing himself into me. Then he stills, his body rigid.   
Collapsing on top of me, I feel his full weight forcing me into the mattress. I pull my tied hands over his neck and hold him the best I can. I know in that moment that I would do anything for this man. I am his. The wonder that he’s introduced me to, it’s beyond anything I could have imagined. And he wants to take it further, so much further, to a place I can’t, in my innocence, even imagine. Oh… what to do?   
He leans up on his elbows and stares down at me, gray eyes intense.   
“See how good we are together,” he murmurs. “If you give yourself to me, it will be so much better. Trust me, Anastasia, I can take you places you don’t even know exist.”   
His words echo my thoughts. He strokes his nose against mine. I am still reeling from my extraordinary physical reaction to him, and I gaze up at him blankly, grasping for a coherent thought.

Suddenly you are aware of the voice coming from outside the door.   
"Lil man? Where are you? Lil Cal do you have any idea where the little fucker went? " there's a pause.  
"In his bedroom? Well, should we go in, i mean i don't wanna catch him meatslabbing with some boy. What do you mean you would like to see that? Cal you have a fucking dirty mind. "  
"Oh shit. Its my bro. "  
Dave gets up and starts taking his clothes on. You follow him, putting on your jeans and ghost slimey sweater. Dave looks at you like he wanted you to stay naked. You just finished dressing as Dave's bro walks in. He brofists dose then says: "and who's this honeymuffin?" "Oh, no one just this guy i picked up on the street. He looked like a sad puppy, i just had to take him home." Your phone starts ringing and you excuse yourself. It must be jade, you haven't talked to her in days!  
You answer the phone with a "jade"  
"No, fuckass its karkat. I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my art show. "   
"Yeah, sure. When is it? "  
"Tomorrow. So you better get your fucking ass there or i will get really mad. Bye."  
The beep of the ended call sounds hollow and strange. When you go back into the living room, it seems like bro has leaved. "Yeah, bro left. But he's making us go to dinner at his place."  
"...Dave. "  
"What?"  
"Are we like a couple now? "  
"Yeah. If you didn't get it before you are kinda thick."  
"Pfffffffft. You're the thick one. "  
"No, I'm not. I'm faboulus. "

And on that note you playfully push him and then you're wrestling.

End of chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This chapter turned out pretty long!


	4. the one meeting the parents (its a friends reference duuuh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do it again. And they watch Buffy.

"Dave, seriously. I'm not sure i want to go."   
"Its okay he won't bite. Well, maybe. I mean he did once bite me, but i think it was an act of love. I mean, bro does those things-"  
"Dave, shut the fuck up. Dude, you are as freaked out as me about this. Calm down, it will be fine. And about that biting part, you two are really freaky. "  
"You don't know the irony. You don't get it." Dave says, now with a grumpy look in his eyes.  
"Jeeeeeeeez, fiiineeee. I didn't mean to hurt your sensitive little ass. "  
"Do you wanna fuck or what? we got the whole day. "   
Your face turns red, then you smile. "Dude, I am always up for that stuff. " you walk up to him, kissing his neck and taking off his shirt  
breast.   
“You fit my hand perfectly, Anastasia,” he murmurs and dips his index finger into the cup of my bra and gently yanks it down freeing my breast, but the under wire and fabric of the cup force it upward. His finger moves to my other breast and repeats the process. My breasts swell, and my nipples harden under his steady gaze. I am trussed-up by my own bra.“Very nice,” he whispers appreciatively, and my nipples harden even more.   
He blows very gently on one as his hand moves to my other breast, and his thumb slowly rolls the end of my nipple, elongating it. I groan, feeling the sweet sensation all the way to my groin. I am so wet . Oh please, I beg internally as my fingers clasp the sheet tighter. His lips close around my other nipple and he tugs, I nearly convulse.   
“Let’s see if we can make you come like this,” he whispers, continuing his slow, sensual assault. My nipples bear the delicious brunt of his deft fingers and lips, setting alight every single nerve ending in my body so that my whole body sings with the sweet agony.   
He just doesn’t stop.   
“Oh… please,” I beg, and I pull my head back, my mouth open as I groan, my legs stiffening. Holy hell, what’s happening to me?   
“Let go, baby,” he murmurs. His teeth close round my nipple, and his thumb and finger pull hard, and I fall apart in his hands, my body convulsing and shattering into a thousand pieces. He kisses me, deeply, his tongue in my mouth absorbing my cries.   
Oh my. That was extraordinary. Now I know what all the fuss is about. He gazes down at me, a satisfied smile on his face, while I’m sure there’s nothing but gratitude and awe on mine.   
“You are very responsive,” he breathes. “You’re going to have to learn to control that, and it’s going to be so much fun teaching you how.” He kisses me again.   
My breathing is still ragged as I come down from my orgasm. His hand moves down my waist, to my hips, and then cups me, intimately... Jeez. His finger slips through the fine lace and slowly circles around me – there. Briefly he closes his eyes, and his breathing hitches.   
“You’re so deliciously wet. God, I want you.” He thrusts his finger inside me, and I cry out as he does it again and again. He palms my clitoris, and I cry out once more. He pushes inside me harder and harder still. I groan.   
Suddenly, he sits up and tugs my panties off and throws them on the floor. Pulling off his boxer briefs, his erection springs free. Holy cow… He reaches over to his bedside table and grabs a foil packet, and then he moves between my legs, spreading them further apart.   
He kneels up and pulls a condom on to his considerable length. Oh no…Will it? How?   
“Don’t worry,” he breathes, his eyes on mine, “You expand too.” He leans down, his hands on either side of my head, so he’s hovering over me, staring down into my eyes, his jaw clenched, eyes burning. It’s only now that I register he’s still wearing his shirt.   
“You really want to do this?” he asks softly.   
“Please,” I beg.   
“Pull your knees up,” he orders softly, and I’m quick to obey. “I’m going to fuck you now, Miss Steele,” he murmurs as he positions the head of his erection at the entrance of my sex. “Hard,” he whispers, and he slams into me.   
“Aargh!” I cry as I feel a weird pinching sensation deep inside me as he rips through my virginity. He stills, gazing down at me, his eyes bright with ecstatic triumph.   
His mouth is open slightly, and his breathing is harsh. He groans.   
“You’re so tight. You okay?”   
I nod, my eyes wide, my hands on his forearms. I feel so full. He stays still, letting me acclimatize to the intrusive, overwhelming feeling of him inside me.   
“I’m going to move, baby,” he breathes after a moment, his voice tight.   
Oh.   
He eases back with exquisite slowness. And he closes his eyes and groans, and thrusts into me again. I cry out a second time, and he stills.   
“More?” he whispers, his voice raw.   
“Yes,” I breathe. He does it once more, and stills again.   
I groan. My body accepting him… Oh, I want this.   
“Again?” he breathes.   
“Yes.” It’s a plea.   
And he moves, but this time he doesn’t stop. He shifts onto his elbows so I can feel his weight on me, holding me down. He moves slowly at first, easing himself in and out of me. And as I grow accustomed to the alien feeling, my hips move tentatively to meet his.   
He speeds up. I moan, and he pounds on, picking up speed, merciless, a relentless rhythm, and I keep up, meeting his thrusts. He grasps my head between his hands and kisses me hard, his teeth pulling at my lower lip again. He shifts slightly, and I can feel something building deep inside me, like before. I start to stiffen as he thrusts on and on. My body quivers, bows, a sheen of sweat gathers over me . Oh my… I didn’t know it would feel like this… didn’t know it could feel as good as this. My thoughts are scattering... there’s only sensation... only him... only me… oh please… I stiffen. 

“Come for me, Ana,” he whispers breathlessly, and I unravel at his words, exploding around him as I climax and splinter into a million pieces underneath him. And as he comes, he calls out my name, thrusting hard, then stilling as he empties himself into me.   
I am still panting, trying to slow my breathing, my thumping heart, and my thoughts are in riotous disarray. Wow… that was astounding. I open my eyes, and he has his forehead pressed against mine, his eyes closed, his breathing ragged. Christian’s eyes flicker open and gaze down at me, dark but soft. He’s still inside me. Leaning down, he gently presses a kiss against my forehead then slowly pulls out of me.   
“Ooh.” I wince at the unfamiliarity.   
“Did I hurt you?” Christian asks as he lies down beside me propped on one elbow. He tucks a stray strand of my hair behind my ear. And I have to grin, widely.   
“You are asking me if you hurt me?”   
“The irony is not lost on me,” he smiles sardonically. “Seriously, are you okay?” His eyes are intense, probing, demanding even.   
I stretch out beside him, feeling loose-limbed, my bones like jelly, but I’m relaxed, deeply relaxed. I grin at him. I can’t stop grinning. Now I know what all the fuss is about.   
Two orgasms… coming apart at the seams, like the spin cycle on a washing machine, wow.   
I had no idea what my body was capable of, could be wound so tightly and released so violently, so gratifyingly. The pleasure was indescribable.   
“You’re biting your lip, and you haven’t answered me.” He’s frowning. I grin up at him impishly. He looks glorious with his tousled hair, burning narrowed gray eyes, and serious, dark expression.   
“I’d like to do that again,” I whisper. For a moment, I think I see a fleeting look of relief on his face, before the shutters come down, and he gazes at me through hooded eyes.   
“Would you now, Miss Steele?” he murmurs dryly. He leans down and kisses me very gently at the corner of my mouth. “Demanding little thing aren’t you. Turn on your front.”   
I blink at him momentarily, and then I turn over. He unhooks my bra and runs his hand down my back to my behind.   
“You really have the most beautiful skin,” he murmurs. He shifts so that one of his legs pushes between mine, and he’s half lying across my back. I can feel the buttons of his shirt pressing into me as he gathers my hair off my face and kisses my bare shoulder.   
“Why are you wearing your shirt?” I ask. He stills. After a beat, he shuffles out of his shirt, and he lies back down on me. I feel his warm skin against mine. Hmm… it feels heavenly. He has a light dusting of hair across his chest, which tickles my back.   
“So you want me to fuck you again?” he whispers in my ear, and he begins to trail feather light kisses around my ear and down my neck.   
His hand moves down, skimming my waist, over my hip, and down my thigh to the back of my knee. He pushes my knee up higher, and my breath hitches… oh my, what’s he doing now? He shifts so he’s between my legs, pressed against my back, and his hand travels up my thigh to my behind. He caresses my cheek slowly, and then trails his fingers down between my legs.   
“I’m going to take you from behind, Anastasia,” he murmurs, and with his other hand, he grasps my hair at the nape in a fist and pulls gently, holding me in place. I cannot move my head. I am pinioned beneath him, helpless. 

“You are mine,” he whispers. “Only mine. Don’t forget it.” His voice is intoxicating, his words heady, seductive. I feel his growing erection against my thigh.   
His long fingers reach round to gently massage my clitoris, circling slowly. His breath is soft against my face as he slowly nips me along my jaw.   
“You smell divine,” he nuzzles behind my ear. His hand rubs against me, round and round. Reflexively, my hips start to circle, mirroring his hand, as excruciating pleasure spikes through my blood like adrenaline.   
“Keep still,” he orders, his voice soft but urgent, and slowly he inserts his thumb inside me, rotating it round and round, stroking the front wall of my vagina. The effect is mind-blowing – all my energy concentrating on this one small space inside my body. I moan.   
“You like this?” he asks softly, his teeth grazing my outer ear, and he starts to flex his thumb slowly, in, out, in, out… his fingers still circling.   
I close my eyes, trying to keep my breathing under control, trying to absorb the disordered, chaotic sensations that his fingers are unleashing on me, fire coursing through my body. I moan again.   
“You’re so wet, so quickly. So responsive. Oh, Anastasia, I like that. I like that a lot,”   
he whispers.   
I want to stiffen my legs, but I can’t move. He’s pinning me down, keeping up a constant, slow, tortuous rhythm. It’s absolutely exquisite. I moan again, and he moves suddenly.   
“Open your mouth,” he commands and thrusts his thumb in my mouth. My eyes fly open, blinking wildly.   
“See how you taste,” he breathes against my ear. “Suck me, baby.” His thumb presses on my tongue, and my mouth closes round him, sucking wildly. I taste the saltiness on his thumb and the faint metallic tang of blood . Holy fuck. This is wrong, but holy hell is it erotic.   
“I want to fuck your mouth, Anastasia, and I will soon,” his voice is hoarse, raw, his breathing more disjointed.   
Fuck my mouth! I moan, and I bite down on him. He gasps, and he pulls my hair tighter, painfully, so I release him.   
“Naughty, sweet girl,” he whispers, and then reaches over to the bedside table for a foil packet. “Stay still, don’t move,” he orders as he releases my hair.   
He rips the foil while I’m breathing hard, my blood singing in my veins. The anticipation is exhilarating. He leans down, his weight on me again, and he grabs my hair holding my head immobile. I cannot move. I’m enticingly ensnared by him, and he’s poised and ready to take me once more.   
“We’re going to go real, slow this time, Anastasia,” he breathes.   
And slowly he eases into me, slowly, slowly, until he’s buried in me. Stretching, filling, relentless. I groan loudly. It feels deeper this time, delectable. I groan again, and he deliberately circles his hips and pulls back, pauses a beat, and then eases his way back in.   
He repeats this motion again and again. It’s driving me insane – his teasing, deliberately slow thrusts, and the intermittent feeling of fullness is overwhelming. 

“You feel so good,” he groans, and my insides start to quiver. He pulls back and waits.   
“Oh no, baby, not yet,” he murmurs, and as the quivering ceases, he starts the whole delicious process again.   
“Oh, please,” I beg. I’m not sure I can take much more. My body is wound so tight, craving release.   
“I want you sore, baby,” he murmurs, and he continues his sweet, leisurely torment, backward, forward.   
“Every time you move tomorrow, I want you to be reminded that I’ve been here. Only me. You are mine.”   
I groan.   
“Please, Christian,” I whisper.   
“What do you want, Anastasia? Tell me.”   
I groan again. He pulls out and moves slowly back into me, circling his hips once more.   
“Tell me,” he murmurs.   
“You, please.”   
He increases the rhythm infinitesimally, and his breathing becomes more erratic. My insides start quickening, and Christian picks up the rhythm.   
“You. Are. So. Sweet,” he murmurs between each thrust. “I. Want. You. So. Much.”   
I moan.   
“You. Are. Mine. Come for me, baby,” he growls.   
His words are my undoing, tipping me over the precipice. My body convulses around him, and I come, loudly calling out a garbled version of his name into the mattress, and Christian follows with two sharp thrusts, and he freezes, pouring himself into me as he finds his release. He collapses on top of me, his face in my hair.   
“Fuck. DaveAna,” he breathes.

"Well, that was certainly not a waste of time. " Dave murmurs, smile in his voice. He continues with a "lets watch Buffy The Vampire Slayer."  
"That shows sucks ass. "  
"Don't hate Buffy, I grew up with that shit. " you eventually care in and you cuddle up with the covers while he puts the DVD in the DVD player. The first episode comes up and you can't really take this serious. Oh God, you are not going to sit this true without laughing. You let out a giggle and Dave asks what is so funny. "Boobs Dave, boobs! "  
"That's what girls have, yeah. What do you Like them?"  
"Her boobs or just boobs in general? I mean her boobs are nice i guess, but I don't really care for boobs. "  
"Cool. "   
You sit quietly for a moment and then you decide to neck a kiss on Dave's cheek. Dave actually fucking blushes. "Wow, you are such tsundere. And you are blushing!"  
"No, I'm not. Striders do not blush. the first rule of Strider fight club is actually that you don't talk about Strider fight club, but the second rule of Strider fight Club is that strudels never. Ever. blush. "  
"Did you just say strudel instead of Strider? "  
"...saying Strider that many times is a tongue twister. "  
"Whatever dude, you're lame. "  
You watch 7 episodes more, then you fall asleep in Daves lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soz that i havent been able to update, I've had school eating and sleeping and crying and eating some more, you know the phresh life on Bel Air.


	5. buttttttsssss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep simba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i apologize profuley for not posting the next chap butt idk

When you wake up you realise that it's nearly time to get going to Dave's bro.   
You start putting on your clothes and suddenly a sulky dave is up, looking at you grumpily. "Dude, can you believe we gotta get up at this time? #Boring" "....it's 4 pm Dave. And don't use hashtags, it's stupid." "Never. I am never stopping hashtagging. #Yolo" "oh my God? Yolo? Really Dave?" "Oh shit john I'm do sorry. Please forgive me OMG omg. #No" "dude it's fine. Just stop using hashtags that's all." "Fine, bro. Could a motherfucker get a pair of pants Over here? " you contemplate and finally you say "yeah." And you throw him a pair of pants, your pants. "Dude these are yours. Bring it on." He narrows his eyes and throws you a pair of- short shorts. A pair of skimpy shorts. You look him in the the eyes as you put it on. Oh this is on. so totally on. To win you give him a shirt with so many bad movies he gags. He looks at you with puppy eyes and takes the shirt and puts it on. "Con air?" "Oh shut up. I liked it when I was like 13." "Are you telling me this shirt is five years old?" "Yes dude, did you think it was new?" You drag him out of his bed, drag him out of the apartment and you go sit in your car. "Are we takin your car? " "Dave my car is a beautiful car. You may call him carlos." "did you name your car Carlos?" ((AN: and l8er they will be INSIDE Carlos hahHHahahaha)) He sits in it shouting "SHOTGUN" , you roll your eyes and sit in the drivers seat. you drive and Dave tell you which way to go. Suddenly, you feel him grab your hand, You hold hands, no one saying anything. when You get to his bros apartment your hands wont let go. Dave rings the doorbell and a man who seems to be wearing a fur loincloth opens it. He is also holding a bowl of ketchup.He dips his fingers in it and swipes it over Dave's forehead whispering "simba" "bro no stop you're not funny. " "you sure I ain't?" He let's you into his super shitty apartment "oh yeah lil'bro, I invited my dear daughter to meet your new fuckbuddy. " "Man stop calling her that, its kinda creepy. " you have now reached the livingroom, and in it stands a pretty girl. Her hair is white and her eyes are a beautiful lavender color. "Hello." The girl opens her mouth and talks. "Sup rose. " dave and her hug. After the hug, which seemed like a fairly awkward one, she looks you up and down. "And who is this?" "This, my dear snarkalicious twin, is john." "Hello!" You make an awkward wave-like gesture. "Rose." She reaches out her hand, and you shake it. You think you like her. you let go and she says "do you like "fucking" this boy dave? Is it satisfactory?" You feel your face drain from color, and you cant believe she said that! "sure beats fucking a flashlight." "Aw, dude! thats not what you moaned last night." that should shut him up, you thought. He walked closer to you and said "yeah my mistake. I were pretty loud last night." he pulls you closer "and you were pretty good." you lean in and kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This was real fun to make!
> 
> Next chapter will be coming soon.


End file.
